


The Queen

by silverynight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loki is so done, M/M, but he loves him anyway, the avengers didn't know about loki, thor is a besotted dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt.Anonymous asked: Can we have a Thorki fic with happily married Thorki as King and Queen of Asgard where Thor is chilling with the Avengers and Loki comes to visit and the Avengers are just like “Thor, you’re married?!” And happy times and getting to know each other happens? I just need happiness lol





	The Queen

Natasha hasn’t quite figured out what’s the deal with the God of thunder yet. He seems to act like a huge puppy; all happy in the avengers tower, drinking beer like it’s a bottle of water. However, he can also be pretty aggressive and violent with that magical hammer of his, which is not bad… It’s really effective when they have an army of enemies they have to deal with.

It’s late; the party has just ended and they all are sitting on that ridiculously beautiful living room, looking as the sky turns dark.

They’re gathered in small groups; Steve and Sam in a corner, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper in other while Thor and Natasha are in opposite sides on the same couch and Bruce is wandering around, mumbling something about how Thor’s hammer doesn’t make any sense.

Suddenly Thor looks sad and starts talking to himself or that’s what Natasha thinks. Perhaps there’s something like too much beer even for someone that’s known as the God of thunder.

“Please, Heimdall… I miss him already,” he keeps whispering and then he gets a little upset and adds: “What do you mean he’s busy? Bring him to me!”

There’s a light with many colors coming through the ceiling that falls on Thor’s lap and suddenly there’s also a tall, very much naked man in the avengers tower.

Thor beams at him and Natasha still thinks of him as a happy puppy.

“Loki!” The blond man says, putting his arms around the other’s pale body.

“I was in the middle of a bath, Thor!” Loki narrows his eyes, but his irritated tone doesn’t seem to have any effect on the very much excited God.

“Oh! Hello there!” Tony walks towards the naked man and Natasha rolls her eyes when Thor uses his hands to cover Loki’s body.

Loki sighs, does a hand movement and clothes appear over his body in a second.

Natasha wishes she had that kind of power.

“I’m Loki, I’m Thor's–”

“He’s my lovely wife,” Thor purrs against Loki’s black hair, happily nuzzling him.

“I’m Thor’s husband,” he corrects, trying to get up, but it looks like Thor doesn’t want to let him go. “I have to return!”

“Stay with me!” Thor insists while Sam is trying to hide his amused grin behind his glass of wine.

“Asgard needs–”

“They can survive without their Queen… At least stay with me tonight! I have a lot to do here, but it’ll be better if you sleep with me tonight. You can go back tomorrow!”

Loki sighs and leans to give Thor a kiss on the lips and Natasha wonders how many times has the God of thunder begged for something.

“Fine.” Loki says and Thor starts kissing him all over the face until Tony mumbles something like “if you’re not going to share then don’t do that in the living room!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
